


late night confessions

by rxginamills



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, F/M, WE WERE ROBBED THEY ARE IN LOVE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: Chloe brings Beca home after she's gotten drunk at at bar, and what Beca tells her in her drunk state surprises her.





	late night confessions

"I'M SO FUCKING DRUUUUNK — "

"Yes, I know Beca, let's go inside,"

Chloe Beale leads her friend — and long-time crush — Beca Mitchell inside her apartment after a night out. Beca has gotten herself drunk so Chloe had to help her back home. She's been at Beca's so many times now that she practically lives there.

"Chlo that was FUN!" Beca laughs loudly as Chloe leads her on the couch.

"Yeah it was but you drank a bit too much," she smirks.

"Wha - ? What makes you say _that_?" Beca chuckles and lays down, putting her legs up in the air. Chloe rolls her eyes. Drunk Beca is much like a child.

"Listen, Beca, you need to get to bed, I'm sure you're tired and you're going to feel like absolute shit tomorrow if you don't get some sleep," Chloe switches on the lights in the kitchen and grabs noodles from the cupboard.

"I'm gonna make noodles, you want some?" she asks Beca.

"YEAH!" Beca exclaims loudly. Chloe laughs.

"Okay, chill out," she says and puts some water to boil on the electric kettle. Then she joins Beca in the living room. She seems to have calmed down a little.

"Ssssoooo did you see Jesse and Aubrey making out in the corner?" Beca places her legs on Chloe's lap. It makes Chloe feel warm and fuzzy inside — but of course she doesn't admit this to Beca.

"I did. I'm glad they finally got to it. Aubrey has been talking about him for weeks," Chloe answers with a smile. She's truly happy for Aubrey.

Just then the kettle pings, alerting Chloe that the water is ready for her and Beca's noodles.

"Oh, that's my cue," Chloe starts to get up from the couch but Beca stops her.

"Stay," she mumbles. Her voice is slurred and her breath still smells of alcohol.

"Beca, I need to make us some noodles so you can eat and get to sleep, I'll be right back," Chloe smiles. The feel of Beca's hand on her upper arm makes her heart beat fast in her chest.

"Alright fine, fuck you too!" Beca sticks her tongue at Chloe, who shakes her head with a laugh and goes to the kitchen to finish the noodles. She pours the hot water over the noodles, adds some spices and waits for them to soften. Then she grabs a few forks and takes the noodles to Beca.

"Mmm," Beca says as she puts some of the noodles in her mouth, "This shit's really good, but I kinda want some booze."

"You already had some today, stupid," Chloe grins. They finish eating while chatting about their day. Chloe finds that drunk Beca is an interesting companion to speak with. After twenty minutes of eating noodles and an hour of conversation in total, Beca is looking sleepy. She's still noticeably drunk, but it's starting to exhaust her.

"I wanna partyyyyy!" Beca raises her hand in the air but quickly lowers it on her mouth as she yawns. Chloe gets up from the couch to clean up in the kitchen. When she returns, Beca is not on the couch. Chloe sighs. She already knows where Beca could be.

The alcohol cupboard.

There Beca is sitting, going through the cupboard like a curious child. She doesn't notice the taller redhead standing behind her. Chloe clears her throat and Beca spins around.

"Hiiiii," Beca blushes.

"C'mon Beca, put it away," Chloe says and grabs the bottle of rum Beca is reaching for. It's like she's babysitting a little kid.

"Oh, but I want some," Beca pouts. Chloe looks at her face and throws her head back in laughter.

"You're hilarious when you're drunk as fuck. Come on, you need to sleep _right now_." Chloe grabs Beca's arm and starts to drag her out of the room. The drunk girl doesn't object and walks after her quite sloppily.

"I'm s-so fucking in love with you, you know?"

Chloe halts.

"What?" she whispers. Surely she heard Beca's words wrong.

"Yeah," Beca nods, "I'm in love with you Chlo, and I kiiinda wanna kiss you."

Chloe lets out a small, nervous laugh. She doesn't dare to look at Beca. The girl of her dreams is telling her she loves her — drunk. She clearly needs to sleep; there's no way she _means_ that.

"Just...come on," Chloe mutters, continuing to pull Beca with her. She takes her to her bedroom. When Beca's in bed, Chloe switches off the lights. Beca looks peaceful. She's not asleep yet, and Chloe knows she's watching her.

"Goodnight Beca," she whispers without getting a response. Then she closes the door and releases a deep breath. She thinks about going home now but there's no way Chloe can leave, not after what Beca said to her — even if it's just something meaningless because Beca was drunk. Chloe's heart has never pounded harder in her chest.

So she settles on the couch to sleep. It still smells lightly of Beca's hair and alcohol. Chloe grins. Beca is the weirdest human being when drunk. The fun of being around her is probably one of the reasons why Chloe has had a crush on her for ages.

It doesn't take long for both Beca and Chloe to fall asleep.

In the morning Beca wakes up with a sudden sharp feeling in her stomach.

_Fuck_ , she thinks to herself and runs out of the bedroom and into the toilet.

"Oh, _biiiiiitch_ — "

Beca throws up. She's in the toilet for a while before she comes out. Exhausted and feeling semi sick, she goes to the kitchen.

"Hey."

Beca's eyes widen. It's Chloe. She's sitting there and sipping some coffee.

"You stayed," Beca breathes.

"Of course I stayed," Chloe says softly and then takes another sip of her coffee, "Hungover?"

"Yeah, kinda," Beca winces. She sits down opposite Chloe and rubs her forehead, "Shit, my head hurts...so why'd you stay? I thought you'd go home."

"I couldn't leave after what you said last night," Chloe says, her eyes meeting Beca's. Her chest tingles.

"Wait — what exactly _did_ I say?" Beca asks unsurely. Chloe takes a deep breath.

"You, um, you told me you're in love with me." she explains. Beca almost falls off her chair.

"I did?! I...did, didn't I?" she blushes. They're both silent for a moment, avoiding eye contact.

"You know," Beca then starts, "That wasn't a lie. What - what I said yesterday wasn't a lie."

Chloe lifts her eyes from her coffee and looks at Beca. Her heart is beating fast in her chest.

"You still drunk?" she chuckles. Beca rolls her eyes.

"Who knows, I very well could be. But even when I'm drunk, I know how I feel," her voice softens towards the end of the sentence. Chloe is starting to realize that Beca is telling the truth.

"So you're in love with me?" she asks the brunette and takes one last sip of her coffee before it's finished.

"Uh, yeah, I am. If you hadn't figured it out yet," Beca snickers. She seems to casual and unbothered on the outside but on the inside her heart is beating just as fast as Chloe's.

"Well, you're in luck. I'm in love with you too. Have been for over a one and a half years now, actually," Chloe smiles.

"You're shitting me," Beca's mouth hangs wide open. Chloe shakes her head. She moves her hand closer to Beca's, touching their fingertips together. They both feel the electricity in the air. They've told their love interests their feelings, which have been returned. Surely this is a dream, right?

"I would come and kiss you right now because you're so fucking hot and I can't believe this is actually happening to me _but_ — "

"You just threw up, yeah, I heard," Chloe chuckles, cutting of Beca before she gets to finish, "Thanks for calling me hot."

"Hey, no problem. If you stick with me you're gonna hear it a lot," Beca smirks. Chloe raises a brow.

"Is this your way of asking me to be your girlfriend?" she asks.

"Maaaybe,"

Chloe throws her head back in laughter. The sound makes Beca feel warm and fuzzy inside. All she needs is an answer and she can be the happiest — or the saddest — woman there ever was.

"Yeah, yeah of course I'll be your girlfriend," Chloe says through laughter and grips Beca's hand tightly. The brunette is in shock at first but she then grips back. Beca also starts to laugh and soon they're both giggling, finding it hard to believe their luck. Then suddenly Beca jumps up, holding a hand over her mouth.

"Oh fuck,"

Chloe raises a brow, "You're gonna throw up again, aren't you?"

"Yep."

And off Beca goes again.


End file.
